bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sellon
Sellon was a Neathian Character and also a Major Antagonist in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She was the leader of Team Sellon and a servant of Mag Mel. She ass shown to be the third strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, after Anubias who is now in second in Bakugan Interspace and Dan Kuso who is first. Sellon has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling. She loves style and grace in battle and lives by honor. She has a hidden brutality, that is rarely seen. However, beneath that cool exterior was a conniving puppet master who is manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Shun. She usually tried to talk to Anubias to keep him from chasing after Dan. Appearance Sellon has long, dark blueish-black hair and dark green eyes. She has a pale, pink skin tone. In her Neathian form, she appears to be far more frightening and Gundalian-like than regular Neathians, sporting dark colors and spikes. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the 3rd ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle, commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In episode 2, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battle. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In episode 3, she is seen along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In episode 4, she and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In episode 5, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with a Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridian to defeat the Tri-Twisters. In episode 6, she watches Anubias go against Dan. She was shown to be a bit scared and impressed by Dan's full power and left the battlefield with things got out of hand. After the battle she met up with Anubias and told him that his performance will make master Mag Mel pleased. In episode 7, she tried to convince Shun to become the new leader of the brawlers and later, when Shun publicly announced that he would take leadership of the brawlers, Sellon said that Shun had fallen for her trap. In episode 10, she makes Anubias realize that their mission in Bakugan Interspace is not to eliminate Dan Kuso and be number one but to revive Mag Mel. In episode 11, she is in a cafe with Anubias. She talks about the wilting rose like the Battle Brawlers, they are falling apart and soon, will disappear and become a memory. In episode 12, she is seen reporting to Mag Mel about the Capture the Flag challenge and the amount of Chaos Energy going to be created. She is seen participating in the challenge at the end with her BakuNano and her Mechtogan which defeated Tristar and Wolfurio, but Boulderon managed to get the flag. In episode 13, she battles Marucho in the semi-finals of the championship battle but throws the match. She is then sent by Mag Mel to New Vestroia to look for a key where she transforms into her Neathian form. In episode 14, she battled Dan, Drago, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan with 3 Iron Dragonoids, 6 Flash Ingrams, Mizerak, Rockfist and Deezall and lost. In episode 18, Sellon helped Anubias in battle against Dan and Shun using six Mechtogan (both of theirs combined) but failed to win. In episode 19, Sellon battled the Brawlers alongside Anubias and Mag Mel with Braxion, Deezall and Rockfist but ultimately lost when Accelerak defeated Braxion, Swift Sweep defeated Deezall, Infinity Helios and Bombaplode defeated Rockfist and finally when Drago stops Razenoid taking the Gate from him. In episode 20, Sellon is sent by Mag Mel for retrieving the Key for him. She later reveals to her team and the Brawlers that she's working for Mag Mel and after battle Shun with Krowll, Vertexx and Spyron but lost when Taylean sent her to the Dimensional Portal with his Kazami Style Slash Tornado ability. In episode 21, Sellon seems to be punished by Mag Mel for her previous fail. She then lies to Chris Soon and the Brawlers, and she takes Dan's Key. After she give it to Mag Mel, he killed Sellon. Bakugan *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Daftorix (BakuNano) *Haos Krowll (Shared with Team) *Gold Slicerix (Most likely, shared with Team) *Subterra Vertexx (Shared with Team) *Silver Orehammer (Most likely, shared with Team) *Haos, Ventus and Subterra Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Haos, Subterra, Aquos, Ventus, Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Ventus Braxion (First Mechtogan - Spyron's Mechtogan) *Haos Mizerak (Second Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 18 and 19) *Subterra Rockfist (Third Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 20) *Pyrus Deezall (Fourth Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 20) *Copper Shoxrox (x6) *Aquos/Darkus Hybrid Cyclone Percival (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) Trivia *She seems to be power hungry since she wants to obtain Drago's power. She was also shown to be impressed by Helios' power but not enough to want to obtain it. *Sellon is voiced by Katie Griffin, the same voice actress as Julie Makimoto. *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. *Sellon seems to battle with her teammate's Bakugan frequently which makes it difficult to determine which is her actual Guardian Bakugan although in episode 15 Marucho said that Spyron was her Guardian Bakugan. *It was assumed that Sellon had taken a liking to Shun in the beginning of Mechtanium Surge, but it was likely part of her plans. *Her personality and appearance somewhat resembles Mylene and Kazarina. *She is the first Neathian in the anime shown to have a villainous nature which contrasts with the peaceful nature of the Neathians. *She and Anubias are characters who is capable of controlling several Mechtogan at once. Howewer she seems to have better control of them, since in Battle Lines, Anubias passes out due static. *Her shirt in her Neathian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan as well as Anubias' Gundalian outfit. *She is the first known Neathian to use Subterra, Aquos, Darkus and Ventus Bakugan. *Anubias and Sellon appear to not get along with each other's personally. *She is the only character that were clever enough to trick Shun. *Both she and Anubias don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as she spoke of how grateful she was that she didn't have to stay there for too long. *She does not seem to be able to take on a fully human disguise for some reason. *She and Anubias somewhat resemble Mylene and Shadow Prove because of their attitude and personality. *Sellon's voice is significantly deeper and more robotic when she is in her Neathian form which is ironic considering the fact Neathians are more peaceful and speak in a lighter tone. *Her personality, looks and even way of talking greatly resembles Kazarina and Mylene. *The Iron Dragonoids she summoned have the same attributes with the Bakugan on her team. *She claims to be better than Anubias. *She seems to be a vampire-altered Neathian. *She reveals to her team and the Brawlers that she is an artificial life form created by Mag Mel with Anubias to resurrect him. That probably means that she is not a real Neathian, only an illusionary Neathian, that explains her behavior and attitude in battle. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon's true Neathian form Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon summoning an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon with Chris and Soon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg|Sellon and Dylan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0004.jpg|Sellon offers Shun advice Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg|Sellon in her orange shades Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0027.jpg|Sellon interrupts the Brawlers' battle Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon and Anubias Sellon.JPG|Sellon and Vertexx's official art on the Cartoon Network website. EP10 Sellon.JPG 04_23_2011_15_40_42.jpg|Sellon h.bmp.jpg|Sellon Sellon_and_Anubias.png Chris i sellon.jpg Selloon.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon (In her Neathian form) SellonNeathianIntermission.png Sellon5.jpg Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg 2011-05-22_1813.png Sellon's appearance.jpg Sellon.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Sellon sesja 17.jpg Sellon sesja 16.jpg Sellon sesja 15.jpg Sellon sesja 13.jpg Sellon sesja 12.jpg Sellon sesja 10.jpg Sellon sesja 9.jpg Sellon sesja 8.jpg Sellon sesja 7.jpg Sellon sesja 6.jpg Sellon sesja 5.jpg Sellon sesja 4.jpg Sellon Neathian.JPG 20110327202058!Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0027.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0004.jpg 1402.jpg sell.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.11.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png|Sellon trying to get away from Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.22.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.25.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png|Sellon with Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m04s65.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.11.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.14.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.17.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.01.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.37.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 1.17.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 8.44.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Combat7.PNG Combat9.PNG Combat10.PNG Combat8.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.03.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.33.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.32.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.36.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.39.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.50.56 PM.png Battles She is a terrible battler losing most of her battles winning four battle with Anubias although in the last few episodes she seems not to be getting stronger (since in true colors she said that the battle brawlers are getting stronger). She also tends to throw many of her matches Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Deceased Characters